


Those That Died and Those That Lived (Series 1)

by HS_Fangirl_007



Series: Those That Died and Those That Lived [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Fangirl_007/pseuds/HS_Fangirl_007
Summary: The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived.





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to Doctor Who but have finished all ten seasons in the new start of the show. In an effort to better understand the motives that drive the characters I'm going to rewatch an episode a week and write a little from at least one character who died and a character who lived.

Wilson~Not Saved

Between the wires underneath the electrical box was a wiry man, with thick blond hair. He was young to be chief electrician but he had more than proven himself in his new position. He’d even fixed the outlet Derek had been complaining about for about four years now. He had a life ahead of himself despite his incredible lack of social skills. His best friend was waiting for him at his apartment, they were going to see a new action movie.

He remembered the odd noises that blundered all around him as he busied in his work. He had called out to them, were they friendly? Was it Derek, the horrible pranks man that everyone at work was annoyed by? Wilson found it odd that he never got a response and poked his head out. The last thing he saw was a plastic man aiming his now bent apart hand at him.

In that instant Wilson had supposed that the noise he heard shatter from the handgun, what a lovely play on words, would be the last noise he ever heard. He was proven wrong when he heard the low Northern voice shout out to him.

“I’ll save the rest of them, I’m really sorry that I didn’t save you.”

 

Clive~Destroyed

After Clive had met the girl he had struggled to keep his family at home. In a couple of hours his whole family was at the mall having a grand old time. His son had played games in the arcade, grumbling halfheartedly at every new shop they were dragged into by his mother. Clive had just forgotten the possible impending doom when the mannequins began moving. His second to last thought was that he hoped his family was okay. His last thought was that he’d been right all along. The Doctor’s constant companion is death.

 

Rose~Savior

She knows that he was alright without her. It’s this reason that she rejects him the first time he offers her time and space, she doesn’t feel like she deserves it. But that’s why she says yes the second time, she knows she’ll get a chance at making the score even. Rose Tyler, runs into the TARDIS with the hope of saving him.

 

Ninth Doctor~Born Again

To the man who spends so much time running and running, so fast he can feel time itself wrapping around him, time stops in an unexpected place. Trying to explain who he was to a poor shop girl, he feels time stop around him as he took her hand. Meanwhile he felt his hearts beat for the first time since he had finished the war that broke him.

Maybe that is why he goes back a second time, after visiting the Titanic, JFK's assassination, and the Krakatoa. She saves him, and not just from the plastic men. He realizes that he couldn’t let go of the hand that causes his hearts to beat again. She had done more than that, she allows him to love again.


	2. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Jabe~Sacrifice

She knew when he turned toward her that he had been crying. If she hadn’t scanned him she would have believed he was human. She had learned of the Time War a long time ago, and had marvelled in the mystery of it like many others.

Now that she had met the last Time Lord, she felt ashamed of those who had sought out knowledge of this terrible feat. She could feel the grief coming off him in waves that touched her very soul. How Rose hadn’t noticed yet she failed to understand until her death.

He had been hiding, she realized as she burned to save the others. His true nature was one he had hidden from Rose because her joy had been what kept him going. He wanted her to see him as a kind and loving individual, not as a monster or a lost soul who deserved to be pitied. Jabe supposed in these last seconds that although she wasn’t what this man, this Time Lord, The Doctor, wanted from Rose, she was something that he had needed.

A shoulder to cry on without explaining. In the end that was what had killed her.

 

The Doctor~Rejection

When Rose rejects his offer the first time, he pours himself into the adventure, visiting all the places Rose had seen him through Clive. When he returns to her he’s feeling better, but not at peace with himself. His TARDIS senses this, he muses, and plops him into a paradoxical situation. Depressing and hopeful is the adventure that follows. Humans survive and never quite forget what they’re leaving behind. He supposes that he must do the same, looking forward but never forgetting the pain of his past. That’s when his journey goes pear shaped. 

If holding Rose Tyler’s hand is what makes him forget the war, then it’s Jabe’s prodding that makes him remember it. After her death the Time Lord hides beneath the console as a means of avoiding his new companion. He hadn’t known Jabe that well, but her death made him remember why he doesn’t deserve to be happy. Who’s to say that Rose won’t be next and he’ll be left all alone again?


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Gwenyth~Misguided

She attempted to pull air into her body with a desperate strain, but her body didn’t move an inch. The consciousness of the angels poured through her mind like a river and she shuddered without her body moving. Gwenyth felt the instant she died and all the instants leading to the explosion. They passed her by in a rapid flow, time and the strange minds in hers pushing her mind in and out of her body at once. Then, as if he’d been standing there all her life, the Doctor stood in front of her trying to grab her hand. 

Strangely this the most open she’d ever seen his mind. Thoughts pulsed off his leather jacket like waves and when he finally realized she was dead, Gwenyth realized too. It took all of her willpower to keep the angels in one place as she commanded her already cold hands to open the box and pick up a match. She knew she was outmatched but maybe her faith and strength could push past the limits that she felt between herself and these spirits. 

At least there were two pro to all the cons. She’d get the chance to see her mother again soon. Secondly, she’d take down the devils who she had been misreading her whole life. With that thought Gwyneth lit the match.

 

Charles Dickens~Guided

Sometime between two and three in the morning Charles began laughing, and found himself unable to stop. He’d been a different man only five hours prior, a very different man indeed. Story ideas flash across his mind rapidly as he dusts off his snow covered coat. How foolish were the living to believe they knew everything, he thought with a smile. He has changed, and a quote from one of his books fit the moment of his transformation very well:

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us…”

He has learned more from  an hour with a pair of strange travellers and a single servant girl than he had learned in his entire life. Charles supposes that life’s a mystery that’s never solved.


	4. Aliens of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Genetically modified pig~Trapped

It squealed as it ran for cover, for somewhere to hide perhaps. So many things were frightening and-NOISE NOISE NOISE

Feet had thumped on the floor rapidly, or was that the creature’s heart beating unnaturally in its deformed chest? The world went silent for a moment and it started to whine quietly.

A face broke around the corner of the desk. The creature was the being’s predatory front facing eyes and bloodthirsty smile. The creature ran, terrified of the noises and faces, of the lights and the suit constricting its lower body. It ran as fast as its irregular legs could carry it.

 

Ninth Doctor~Cornered

He supposes he deserves the shock from the nametag. Knowing immediately that there was no way there was enough electricity in the badge to fry him out of regenerations, or even kill this one, he relishes in the pain that he feels he deserves. His redemption through saving others in his travels with Rose would never be enough to atone for the death of his home.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance as he remembers that he’s not the only one feeling this painful shock. His brain tries to understand how he could stop this catastrophe from happening. His thoughts took a darker turn and he wondered if he could save Rose or if she had already been killed by one of these Slitheen. If they put a scratch on her he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to repay the genocide that would follow hurting her.


	5. World War Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Slitheen Prime Minister~Hope and Regret

In all the confusion of his kin the prime minister looked up at the roof and sighed, knowing full well they couldn’t survive this. Maybe if he’d made a few different decisions, his family wouldn’t be about to die. The so called ‘alien experts’ wouldn’t have known enough to stop them. If they hadn’t had the ship crash into Big Ben would the U.N. have still believed them? 

It hadn’t started out this bad, this branch of the family had been relatively innocent when they had started their quest among the stars. Sure their parents had trained them to kill but their first few missions as siblings had been robberies and then assassinations. Here they were about to be planet burners. 

He was shoved by his sister as they shuffled around the room. Where had they gone wrong and what could he have done to stop them all from dying?

 

Ninth Doctor~Regret and Hope

The way she had said “Do it.” in a calm collected voice without an ounce of worry was what worried him. In his very long life he has never been good at deserving the trust of others. Her steadfast faith shocks him just as it always does. He gets over shock quite quickly though, so his sluggish movements following the deploying of the missile are the result of something else. As Rose fought for their survival, hoping to outsmart an explosion, the Doctor looks at her as though he is already looking at her corpse. 

Even if she doesn’t die today she will at some point, he reasons. Sooner rather than later if she sticks around me. I can’t answer Jackie’s questions. I can never promise she’ll be safe.

After the explosion the Doctor steps into the sunlight and looks over at his little companion. When she smiles at him he realizes that although he may cause her death, life without her would definitely cause his.

This thought startles him. An icy feeling sends shivers down his body. What would he do to keep her alive? What would he do to anyone who hurt her? What would he do if someone kills her?

His hand settles reassuringly in hers and he resigns himself to the fact that he could never let go of her no matter what consequences it may have.


	6. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Maggio~Waste

When Maggio had woken up this morning she had cheerfully started her day. When her superior had talked to her at breakfast she had made jokes that caused milk to flow out of the two year older woman’s nose. Walking up and down the metal stairs on her first patrol of the day was gruelling, especially since Van Statten refused to put in air conditioning. Then again, Maggio hadn't been too worried since she had planned to quit next week. The terms of agreement were that she would then have a memory wipe of the last three months and wake up within a mile of her home with her wages wired to her bank account. She supposed she’d take up stand up comedy, but it was kind of hard to tell when she wouldn’t be able to remember what she planned on.

It was a bit cruel but Maggio was happy to hear that her team would miss her. She believed them wholeheartedly having been able to tell their lies from truths on day one. They all had surprisingly bad poker faces for soldiers. Maggio had stopped outside the Cage to see what all the commotion was about when her higher up, who she had been laughing with only four hours prior, commanded her to join the formation. She had then been rerouted to cover the civilians. 

While Maggio had been in a great mood and always up for any excitement, hearing her teammates screams had been far too much for her. Running up the stairs her hands shook in fear until she turned around.

“Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?” Holding the gun in the air Maggio let out a short breath. Unlike her team she knew she had an excellent poker face. 

When the Metaltron began to float Maggio knew what would happen next. Pushing the two civilians up the stairs, Maggio damned the amount of money she’d been offered for this job. She knew she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Through her earpiece she heard Van Statten yelling about how disposable each soldier

was, and how important the Metaltron was. Maggio knew her efforts were wasted as there was definitely no way out. What a waste. Maggio threw a one fingered salute at the camera that she knew was watching her. 

Maybe if she got the woman to laugh once more her sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain.

 

Commander~Confidence

When you had worked in the military for several years, not many things surprised you anymore. Commander James Scolis had been admitted into Area 51 early on in his career. It wasn’t as impressive or surprising as he had expected it to be. Most of the theories were in fact, true but James hadn’t been fazed at all. So when he was told by this man who called himself a Doctor that he needed to shoot at the domed head of the Metaltron, he almost laughed it off. James had been in far trickier situations. He didn’t even get an adrenaline boost anymore, so when the Metaltron entered the room he felt confident they could take it down.

When that stupid machine began flying, James felt a bit intrigued. The bullets seemed to disintegrate around it, which slightly worried him. How could they defeat this thing? Still far from being terrified James felt like laughing for the second time in two minutes. It missed them all with its laser. It hit the stupid sprinkler valve!

Then fear washed over James’s whole body. What if? Maybe its planning to… His mind whirred to life and in full gear for the first time in years. 

Oh, he was so stupid. Everyone in this room would be dead in a second. James didn’t stop firing. The adrenaline coursed through him as James’s mind began to laugh at how poetic it was that he only felt alive this close to death.  

“Fall back! Fall back!” He began to shy away. Too bad he knew his odds of escape were practically negative.

 

The Dalek~Pointless

After gaining the DNA of Rose Tyler it made its way up the floors of the base without even trying. Its mind was scouring the pitiful data the humans had learned about space. Even with this small amount of information it knew that there were no Daleks out there. 

This made its heart beat a little faster and a sunken feeling encompassed it.

What was its purpose? If its race is gone what will it do? For the first time in all of history a Dalek had questions. Two sides warred inside, one saying that the extermination of all other nations and peoples could still be its path. The other hoped to die and join its far gone kin.

Wait hoped? Confusion plagued the Dalek. And now confusion? “What is wrong with me?” It thought. “What would be next, mercy?”

It cornered Rose felt something else.

“Daleks do not fear. Must not fear. You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated.” It whirred and shook. Plans rattled in its brain. It could use emotions as a tool! Wait, since when did understanding emotions serve a purpose?

\------

“What am I? What am I?” It shrieked. The uncertainty lead to anxiety. Emotions were incredibly distracting. It must get rid of them. It must kill Rose and the Doctor. 

“I want freedom.” It muttered it with ashamed glee. It threw aside all Dalek principles and began to wonder what the purpose of freedom was.

\------

“You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again.” Rose said with relief. The fact that the Dalek felt bad for scaring her and curious about sunlight made it wonder what was wrong with emotions.

“How does it feel?” It asked and began opening its casing. Two seconds later it remembered what was wrong with emotions. It did not sense the Doctor’s approach. A tactical misstep. It couldn’t just give up Dalek principles. The slightly psychotic sounding voice of it bounced around in its brain. “You can't just give up emotions. That’s not how it works.” it said gleefully. The Dalek supposed it only had one option.

After all what was the point in living if it was the only one of its kind left?

 

Goddard~Improvement 

When Van Statten was properly disposed of Goddard sits in his chair with a sigh. Rubbing her eyes she realizes how much work needs to be done. Suddenly she laughs at the joke that Maggio had told this morning. This mood took a 180 degree turn as she began crying into her arm at the loss of so many lives. She would improve this place all right. The best option was probably to get rid of it all together.

 

Rose~Doubtful

Rose guesses that every decision she made around the Dalek was stupid. She probably should have waited for the Doctor, but she couldn’t handle watching the creature get hurt. Was that so wrong? She felt all those lives lost were on her hands, one of which had cured the Dalek in the first place. The rage that had radiated off the Doctor had made her shudder. 

While Rose claims she couldn’t have known, she realizes that isn’t an excuse when travelling among the stars. She doesn’t know anything here and is way out of her depths. 

The guilt was obvious as she half heartedly explains the proportions of the TARDIS to Adam. 

 

Ninth Doctor~Purposeful

What was the point in living if it was the only one of its kind left? The Dalek’s words had hit close to home.The Doctor supposed that the point was that he wasn’t the only one. Sure he is the last of the Time Lords but he has all these silly little humans around him. He was willing to give up the world for one little shopgirl. That terrified him. It also made him realize that he has to keep moving. People like her are in danger everyday and he could save them. 

That would be his goal from now on. Save everyone he could and never, ever put Rose Tyler in that much danger again. Save everyone no matter how much you wanted to punch them. Save them no matter how jealous of them you are. Maybe, one day, they’ll do the same for someone else. He wasn’t too hopeful for the chances of that happening with Van Statten or Adam, but maybe they would prove him wrong.


	7. The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Suki~Demolished

Suki had played the good girl for far too long. ‘Suki do this’ ‘Suki do that’ she was sick of it. Between the rage that boiled just below the surface and her tactical outlook was doubt. Would she even accomplish anything? One woman with a gun and a need for revenge against everyone else? A part of her knows nothing can be gained by her feeble plan, that the past her would have been able to complete this revenge but not now. The rage had consumed the part of herself worth protecting, a compassionate and patient woman who knew how to turn the cards against her opponents. The person who had been able to do anything she had set her mind to. This person had died along with her friends and counterparts on the ground below. 

When she came face to face with the frosty man who seemed too happy to be here Suki held her blaster and stood tall knowing that this would never result in her winning. The old her was gone, demolished beneath the rage that was just underneath the surface of her skin. She wasn’t scared, but she still wished that her death could be more than a waste.

 

Cathica~Rebuilding

Immediately after The Doctor left Cathica is hit with the severity of what had happened. She had stopped an evil corporation who had been her boss for years! Cathica had always based her self worth on her job promotions. Ever since she’d been little she had loved the idea of Satellite Five and hoped to get to floor 500. Now that she knew that it was basically a slaughterhouse for people who knew too much, Cathica wasn’t exactly sure what to do. But for once in her life Cathica had dreams about all that she could do. She could be the next leader! After the events today she could just become a farmer or something simple. She could travel the world and help people! She could live a normal happy life. She could write a book! 

Hey! Maybe she’d become a game show host!


	8. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Peter Tyler~Standing 

In the instant before the car hit Pete a haze of possibilities rushed past him. Countless birthdays and holidays passed by Pete’s face and a small smile played at his lips. He’d never see Jacks’s or Rose’s next birthday but he could do this for them. By dying he was saving the precious lives they would live. He had never been there for either of them and he knew dying would make his reliability even worse, but he somehow knew that Jacks loved him even though he couldn’t keep a schedule to do anything on time, even dying he realized. 

He wouldn’t take Rose on picnics or read her bedtime stories. But he could save her now. He just hoped that she’d remember him fondly.

 

Ninth Doctor~Fallen

Looking back on the day he had, The Doctor isn’t that shocked that he is tired. His mind goes in circles as he fiddles under the console with his sonic screwdriver. The TARDIS laughed at him as he continues to ponder how he let today’s events happen. He hadn’t meant what he said to Rose early on. He knows she doesn’t expect anything from the universe. She hasn’t had a particularly easy life and knows better than to expect anything to fall into her lap. No he wasn’t mad at her. 

How the heck had this human convinced him, The Oncoming Storm, to go see her dad die, twice?! The laughing from the TARDIS grew even louder. “Oh sure,” he thinks, “you keep laughing at me, I’m stupid remember?” 

The Doctor couldn’t remember the last time he had worried so much for one companion. The Slitheen may not have been her fault but he was worried, he let a Dalek free just to save her, and then today he had broken time for her happine- Wait. Oh, no. The TARDIS laughed even louder. The Doctor dropped the power coupling and it fell on his foot showering him in sparks. 

“Ow!” He yelped. 

Yeah, somewhere back The Doctor fell in love with Rose Tyler.


	9. The Empty Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Jack~Beneath the Surface

From the moment he met Rose Tyler he was utterly enchanted by her bravery and loyalty. It may not have been love but Jack felt a connection to the girl who recklessly puts herself in danger when someone else needs help. 

Then he met The Doctor.

Jack was originally pushed away by the strange man who seemed to dislike him thoroughly until Jack realized why. The Doctor loves Rose Tyler. To Jack it was as obvious as the sun. Rose Tyler loves him too, looking at that face as though it’s as important as the air she breathes. Jack would be lying if he didn’t say he was a little but jealous of them.

When Jack revealed his true intentions to them he did so hoping they could help change him into someone who could find love like theirs. He hopes that they make him someone stronger than he ever could have been before.


	10. The Doctor Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Ninth Doctor~Alive

It was after days like these that The Doctor would go into the TARDIS library. He’d pick light hearted, happy ending books and read them slowly, savoring each page. (He still finished a book in about an hour, but it took longer than the three seconds he could read them in.) His smile would stay wide for days and his eyes would sparkle with ever present mirth. Since the Time War, however, The Doctor wondered if he was deserving of such leisurely activities. He knew he’d never be able to make up for all the pain and death he’d created but he could try. 

This day was especially special though. First of all, everybody lived! Try as he might The Doctor could never guarantee anyone’s safety. Secondly, he had a new companion. Although his original assessment of the man was critical The Doctor saw some potential in him. The Doctor stayed critical of him because he was trying to dissuade the man from ever trying to think he had a chance with Rose Tyler. Thirdly, he danced with Rose Tyler! 

It was days like these that made him hope that maybe Rose could possibly see him like that. It was days like these that made The Doctor forget the looming presence of the Time War behind him. It was days like these that made him wonder if maybe, just maybe, he didn’t destroy everyone and everything he touched.


	11. Boom Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Cleaver~Asleep

“But you promise you'll stop it, today?” he started.

“Well, of course. Nothing is more important than human life. What do you take me for, some sort of maniac?” The toad faced Margaret gave me a look of concern. 

“Why, no.” Even though he wasn’t entirely sure why Margaret was joking over something so important he nodded along. He might finally get some rest.

“Am I right in thinking you've shown your results only to me?” It was an odd question, but he supposed it would be bad for ratings if a dangerous power plant conspiracy was uprooted. 

“Just to you. No one else.” Margaret’s smile widened considerably and he gulped at the strange expression on the woman’s face. He’s pretty sure she looks sinister but he could be seeing things, with his lack of sleep.

“Wise move.” She was praising him for not telling the world Cardiff might blow up?

“I can't tell you, Mrs Blaine. This is such a weight off my mind. I've barely slept. I couldn't 

believe my own readings. The scale of it. Destruction like the British Isles has never seen before. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that someone wanted this project to go wrong. As though they intended to wipe this city off the map. Thank goodness we've got you, our esteemed leader.” He may have overdone the praise but he was hoping to get away from her soon and get a nice nap.

He turned away from the doorway and saw the massive green creature looming over him. While he was terrified as its claw came down he was looking forward to all the sleep he was going to catch up on. 

 

Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen~Awake

Between the cracks in her egg, the child saw two faces with expressions she was unable to identify. They were showing their teeth in a threatening way if she had to guess. Soon they left her view and she fell asleep again. 

When she awoke she saw a faint green light and felt another presence but couldn’t see it anywhere. It was soothing her back in and out of sleep. So the child felt at peace despite the overwhelming sadness she couldn’t understand.

Soon the presence was gone, and she was sad. She saw another set of faces. These ones looked nice to her though. Their faces were the color of the presence who was nice to her. She was hopeful and content in the claws of her new parents.


	12. Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Updated every Wednesday at about 11:00 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the first series! I'm especially proud of my writing in this chapter (mainly for the Doctor) because honestly it's been pretty crap on most chapters until now :P. Maybe I'll rework these when I start Summer break June first! XD

Fitch~Hysteria

After being dropped into The Weakest Link, Fitch’s brain whirred at a mile a minute. She’d never been that great at trivia or working under pressure, but with the adrenaline coursing through her brain she hoped she could win. The nervous jitters and the headache from the transmat beam were starting to eat at her as she thought of her family who would likely die without her.   
She would die without reason or see several people die in front of her. What was the point? 

She could win today and slave away to keep her family alive only for them to be picked by the transmat beam. Who cares?! She bombed an answer while deep in thought.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the others voted for her. Fitch blamed the lights and any other thing she could think of, but nothing she did could change the outcome.

 

Controller~Disagreeable

When faced against the monsters, her ‘masters’, the controller feels a sense of rage that couldn’t just be contained. She’d done it! She’d sent their worst enemy against them! 

These beings had stolen her life from her. With the power in her position she’d tried to steal their life from them. No her life was without purpose. It wasn’t like she could get back everything they stole from her. She wanted to die now.

“Oh, my masters, you can kill me, for I have brought your destruction.” She smiled eerily.

She hoped the Doctor would raze them. 

 

Ninth Doctor~Acerbity

Seeing Rose on the screen lifted a huge weight off the Doctor’s mind. After finally admitting that he loved her he’d been pretty much attached to her arms despite his, admittedly poor, idea to leave her alone in London during the German air raids in World War II. He’d do pretty much anything to save her, as he learned while fighting the Dalek. Looking back at today made the Doctor to attach her to him with a piece of rope or a leash or something.  

_ Pain seized his chest when he thought she had died. The brain that had saved billions of lives slowed to almost a halt. He probably had so little brain activity that he would have been classified as brain dead. He barely heard Jack’s screeches or Lynda’s attempts to stop them from hurting him. It took him about an hour to function well enough to realize he wanted revenge.  _

_ “Let’s do it.” The Doctor said, blue eyes brimming with dead fury. _

His hands worked faster than before cutting cables and routing systems. After facing his worst enemy you’d think he’d feel a bit of worry or concern about how they kept coming back to torture him. 

Instead he just thought about Rose.

 

Lynda~Nice

When the Doctor fell to the floor and held the ashes of his friend in front of his face the words he had spoken to her earlier replayed in her head. 

_ “Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet? “  _

Why was her world so cruel it hurt people who weren’t even a part of it?

After seeing the mighty man fall to the floor with a lost look in his eyes Lynda realized that if she travelled with this man she’d never be able to fill the hole Rose had left. Lynda she noticed in that moment that she would just be a replacement even as just a friend. 

Lynda had been angry with the guards who carelessly poked and prodded the man. Couldn’t they see all that he had lost? Didn’t they care what these games put people through?

Lynda had been more than happy to see that Rose was alive but she was still wary. The Doctor and Jack were obviously capable, but Lynda knew how bad it would be for the Doctor to find her only to see her die again. She rubbed his shoulder as he confronted the Daleks and ran back and forth between the Doctor and Jack to help with anything she could for their journey. 

Lynda wanted to help people. Her world never had. 


	13. The Parting of the Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The review of each episode of Doctor Who (Starting in 2005) from the perspective of a couple characters who died and a couple who lived. Since this is the last episode for this season, I'm taking a week off to revise some of season one and get a head start on season two. Then my updates will be twice a week, once on Fridays and one on Sundays at about 10 P.M. U.S. Eastern time.

Ninth Doctor~Fantastic

He knew he couldn’t reach out to touch Rose. To console her in this moment that may send her away from him felt natural but the Doctor was scared. While it was true that the Doctor wasn’t as fond of this body as he has been in the past he wondered if his love for Rose would pass from one face to another. 

Would she leave him if he turned into an old man? The Doctor knew humans were picky about this sort of thing. The Doctor figured that he was already pushing the upper limit on age for a possible relationship.

What if she didn’t believe he was the same person? 

What if he forgot her? Memory loss was a fairly common reaction to regeneration.

What if-

His brain short circuits as his hands fly out from his sides. A yellow light began to fly from his hands, rebuilding every cell in his body. His mind focused on a face that Rose could love.

  
Tenth Doctor~Allons-Y

As the lights began to fade he noticed two things immediately. One was the muted smell of the room. He sniffed in a breath and noticed that his sense of smell was now at that of almost a human’s. So a downgrade there. The second was that his hearing had also become similar to what a human would have. 

A third thing struck him was that he still wanted to kiss Rose Tyler so that was good and bad. It meant that his care for her was actually love and he wasn’t going to change too much in his treatment of her. It also meant that he was going to be that much more scared of losing her. 

He opened his eyes and noticed that the edges of his hands were more fuzzy than they were mere seconds prior. Maybe his new body is farsighted? 

“Hello. Okay.” he licked his teeth and noticed that this body had a keen sense of taste. 

“Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona” He smiled for the first time in his body. Something felt right about this change. This body felt like it wa made for Rose Tyler. 


End file.
